User talk:Biogecko
You have new messages (last change). This is my talk. PLEASE TALK TO ME!!! Welcome to my talk page. I deleted all my messages because there were too many. You can still find them here. Oops I didn't think it qualified as a Mechanical Rahkshi, sorry. I'll put it back. And I wasn't asking about Kalrahk. I was asking about the one with the green head. I personally like it better than Kalrahk. And I've got a plan for TLC: Nightwatcher spares Krakanus and Kaluu, saying that the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna will take care of them, and leaves. Meanwhile, Shayla leaves the Vandrox to hunt down Nightwatcher, and the Vandrox are killed by an unknown force. Leviathos goes to where Nightwatcher imprisoned Jetrak to free him until he finds that someone else has beaten him to it. He follows a trail that leads to the base of one of Noctxia Magna's organizations. They are interrogating the Toa of Plasma, and Leviathos confronts them. Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. Shayla finds the secret hideout where Nightwatcher took her from the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, where she discovers a device that tracks Nightwatcher's movements. Wanting revenge on him, she steals a spaceship and heads for Noctxia Magna. At the secret organization's base, Leviathos is interrupted by an attack by the Brotherhood of Fear. He allies with the secret organization and helps repel the attack. We then see, from Nightwatcher's POV, that he is spying on them and sees something in Leviathos' mind. Wishing to learn about it, he leaves for the Matoran Universe. Shayla, emerging from lightspeed on Noctxia Magna, goes to the Brotherhood of Fear's base, where she is captured and taken prisoner. Leviathos and Jetrak, meanwhile, with the heads of the organization, decide to launch an assault on the Brotherhood of Fear's base. They manage to penetrate the fortress, and Leviathos goes to free the prisoners, where he meets Shayla. They are driven back, and Shayla, meanwhile, steals the device that tracks Nightwatcher back from the Brotherhood of Fear and discovers that the bounty hunter is on Destral. She convinces Leviathos to come with her, and they go to the Matoran Universe. They end up at the Makuta Pool, where Nightwatcher is looking at some carvings, and he has found information on a prophecy. Shayla attacks him, but he knocks her unconscious and confronts Leviathos, saying that the prophecy could refer to either one of them, and he wants Leviathos out of his way. (Note that they don't exactly say what the prophecy is yet.) Nightwatcher challenges Leviathos to a classical duel — no powers allowed — and Leviathos accepts. Nightwatcher nearly kills him, but Leviathos tricks him into falling into the Makuta Pool. A hand reaches out of it, and Leviathos is teleported away. I'm thinking that this could be the end of TLC, with the next chapter being the epilogue, since I think that the revalation of Leviathos' destiny would be a PERFECT place to wrap it up!!! Leviathos returns to Noctxia Magna, where he meets with the other members of the organization. He is taken away by a being, who asks him if he would like to join the Gigas Magna Resistance. At the Makuta Pool, Nightwatcher climbs out, mutated, and takes the just-awakened Shayla as his prisoner... again. They go back to Gigas Magna. Back on Noctxia Magna, it is sunset at the Brotherhood of Fear. Kaluu watches the sun go down, and we listen to his thoughts. He is worried, and he reveals that a being, half-Makuta, will bring about an end to the Makuta species. He says that he has read it in the stars, and wonders if the future can be changed. Fear my Power!!! Creators of Gigas Magna Is there any special requirements for getting into the Creators of Gigas Magna club? I wanted to join--tell me the answer on my talk page. ToaInfinity 00:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Do you like my plan for TLC??? Fear my Power!!! Sorry I took so long to reply. After much thought, I decided to rip off the title of a Star Wars book. My idea is Leviathos: Dark Rendezvous. Fear my Power!!! Hey, it's a good title! And I was thinking 18 chapters and an epilogue. Fear my Power!!! The Creators of Gigas Magna I am going to join TOCGM, but the Mask of Infinity trilogy won't be part of the Gigas Magna storyline. I hope you don't mind. But I will definitely add stories to the storyline later! ToaInfinity 00:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah but it will either have to be before or after battling for power. Order of Infinity What is the best way to get users to join a club? I need more people to join the Order of Infinity. If you can, recruit some more members. Reply on my talk page whether or not you are up for this task. The club doesn't have that many, so please help thanx ToaInfinity 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Joining Sure. order of the makutaverse can i join your club it looks awesome and i want in!! ToaInfinity 00:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Leviathos Sure thing, I'll get rightt on it. 's 3,000 edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bad news A reminder: Jetrak is still stuck in Nightwatcher's energy field. And, more importantly, I have very bad news. See for yourself. Fear my Power!!! Fear my Power!!! What do we do? We write a letter. A long, emotional letter about how everyone felt. Personally, I'm fine about the end of BIONICLE, but I am ready and willing to help. Fear my Power!!! I was wondering: could the new chapter of TLC be moved to Leviathos: Dark Rendezvous? I think we should just follow the plan for TLC until it's finished, and then start a new plotline in its sequel. In my opinion, there are too many plotlines already. (Leviathos, Shayla, Nightwatcher, Guardians, etc.) Note that a good story has all of the plotlines converge at the end, and I don't know if that'll work with the addition of another one. Fear my Power!!! Ugh. Sorry. I misunderstood. BTW, check out my new, upgraded userpage! Fear my Power!!! List it here. I have lots of stuff to do. (My current project involves categorizing categories.) BTW, have you been to *Wikimetru Forums? Fear my Power!!! Re:No Offense I was originally going to use the Taiku, but I wanted my Self MoC to have no other bionicle fan made parts or designs.Do you get what I mean? news 1- where did your post your comic i didnt know where to look, 2- there are 2 ways to get in the papers, get money or get attention, i suggest get attention. and only an idiot gets found when trying to get seen, plain and simply, show protests where people with see but dont leave a trace, no wiki log ins no names on comics, get me? Uh... truth is I haven't been working on the game at all. I was planning to use GameMaker Pro, though. I'm not a professional game designer, so I don't know if there are better programs out there. Fear my Power!!! I created genuine polls for TCOGM Voting. Vote now! Fear my Power!!! It's "mentioned only." Fear my Power!!! Redirect How do you put a redirect on a page? Tell me on my talk page PS how do you like the sigg? Mask of Infinity Appearance Remember a while ago when I said I'd feature Leviathos in Mask of Infinity? Do you still want this? My story is taking a long time to write, so I didn't know if you wanted it or not. If you do want leviathos featured, do you want it to be canon or non-canon? alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to order of the makutaverse? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. thanks thank you, Creator613 listen that's up to thelostgreatbeing, ask him listen will everyone in the better bionicle story program become honorary members of order of the makutaverse? it is what we want your our members, so we are your members, honorary of course Thanks! Thanks for making me member of your Order and joining mine. Recruit Okay, I recruited a bunch of people so hopefully they join. Mask of Infinity Leviathos has finally appeared in Mask of Infinity (Story). As the story progresses and you want to change something or have suggestions, tell me them on my talk page. Or if you want to change a part of it directly on the story page, ask me before you do this and tell me what you are going to change. I just hope the story turns out good. Re: Inspiration Dunno really, probably due to some past work in my acting career. --Chicken Bond 00:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Vradok I'm fine with that. Any references to my characters and stuff are perfectly fine, it's just actually using them. BPP leader Sure. I'll vote for you. You deserve to be the leader of the Bionicle Protection Program. But where am I supposed to vote? Voting BBP Okay, I voted for you. Hopefully you win and become the leader. Sure I'll vote for you. Better hope you become leader. Scorpion665 Kelx Depends.Write the chapter and then I'll decide. TLC Shouldn't we save the winners of your contest for Dark Rendezvous? There are too many plotlines, and I want to get this wrapped up soon. Besides, I think it deviates far too much from the main plotline — Leviathos vs. the BoF — so I'm going to move it over there, after TLC. Is that OK? Fear my Power!!! I don't think I'd be good as a movie actor. I don't have the right kind of voice. And just record your voice on an mp3 player or something similar as a .wmv file. Then you can upload it on another site and post a link to it. Fear my Power!!! Is the surprise the revelation of the prophecy? If not, I think it can fit into the epilogue of Eternal Darkness or The Darkness Returns. What exactly do you have in mind? Fear my Power!!! Um... TLC leads into The Darkness Returns, which has him as an operative in the Gigas Magna Resistance. I was hoping to include him in the final sequel to The Fairon Chronicles, which is Eternal Darkness, and has him in the final battle against the Kodax. Can you save it 'till then maybe? Fear my Power!!! OK. That's fine. What is it, though? Fear my Power!!! Click the "email this user" icon to the left of my userpage. BTW, I'm an admin!!! Fear my Power!!! U mean moving articles off the mainspace? If you're asking about what user-related articles and templates are, then they are sigs and articles like "KopakaMata97's BIONICLEs (Old)" that's NOT fanon stuff. Fear my Power!!! I know. You can type in if you want anyway, because the redirect still exists. Fear my Power!!! movie I would like to adution for your movie but don't have a youtube account don't know how to make things openable on mac so i am stuck do you have any advice on what to do? I am not allowed to give out my e-mail address any other ideas eh I give up I can't get my voice to come back so I will try your idea if I get it back... thanks anyways. magneon canonity since i have planned my storyline throughly; i would have to say, Non canon please! I e-mailed you some ideas recently for Dark Rendezvous. Have you seen it yet? Fear my Power!!! I'm replying now... Fear my Power!!! Noctian Islands I am making a map of the MU on Paint WITH the Gigas Magna Storyline locations included, and I was wondering at what part of the map to place the Noctian Islands. There's a lot of room northeast of the Southern continent; should I put them there? Fear my Power!!! OK. I'll do that. Off topic: I reached the 2000-edit mark! Fear my Power!!! Well... Fear my Power!!! I think I already did. Let me check CFD. And I''' already '''bought the Stars!!! Fear my Power!!! Bionicle Story You should come up with a better name, such as "Fall of the Glatorian (Series)". And check out my Stars review on my blog! Fear my Power!!! I created my own website! Please make an account! Link:http://bioniclesetsfansite.webs.com/index.htmTuma1219JOIN! How about just "Fall of the Glatorian," like I suggested? I think it sounds much better. Fear my Power!!! MOC Contest Can you help me judge my MOC contest when it ends? It ends on December 31st, and I'm going to be very busy, so I probably won't be able to do much judging. Please help! Maybe "Battle for Noctxia" or "Noctxia Legends?" Fear my Power!!! New MOC I have a new MOC and I just wanted to ask, could he be a Noctian Warlord. His name is Zavaxx. Congratulations! CONGRATS! you won the Brominax Strike Team Contest 2nd place with Leviathos! Would you please join my website? Link>http://bioniclesetsfansite.webs.com/...Tuma1219JOIN! sup Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! Self-MOC Thank you Sure You sure can use Zavaxx in one of your stories, just give me credit of the character. RE:Zavaxx Here. You like it? Skrall. Mantax does not bring up the image of a Noctian in my mind. I'm moving your chapter of TLC to Dark Rendezvous because Leviathos' plan isn't even mentioned in TLC, and I find it silly to have it introduced now of all times. 'K? And I'll update TLC in a very short time. Sorry for the delay. Fear my Power!!! Valmai Nui is just the first Noctian Island he ever saw. He wasn't created there. Fear my Power!!! Would you please make an account at thishttp://bioniclesetsfansite.webs.com/ site. I made it.Tuma1219JOIN! Re:sig Sure! If possible, can you make one for my brother to? ODST kirby Cool! But can you make it say Kirby instead of kriby? ODST kirby Re:Slicer The reason we are moving them off the mainspace is so they don't register as legitimate templates or articles. On all the other wikis I've seen, it's been this way. This is an encyclopedia, and encyclopedias don't contain sandboxes. CHEERS super star ultra Yes my brother has it and he's stuck on marx in true arena. Odst grievous Nice new chapter. One more on the list of people who want to kill Nightwatcher... :P CHEERS How about this? Leviathos, Shayla, and Shadrus set off for the MU to kill him. CHEERS re:well Use The hold up attack combo with hammer kirby and make sure you use bonkers as helper Odst grievous Hmmm. Maybe he can make the deal during Dark Rendezvous and end up getting the BOF to help him with his plan... Yes, that would be good to have in Shadowlands. CHEERS Cool. What's your YouTube account? CHEERS Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. TLC I think, instead of me being the co-author, we should have joint credit for TLC. I have written just as much, and more, material than you, and I think we should both get the credit. I'm not going to interfere with any of your other stories (except when I have to do guest chapters, like in Dark Rendezvous). And are you doing a YouTube series of TLC? I suppose I should give you the Vandrox, Shayla, and Nightwatcher instructions then... CHEERS